Ya veras lo que te espera
by yo-182
Summary: Ginny necesita escapar de ese lugar oscuro en el que vive.Alguien tiene que ayudarla a escapar. New Story! DG. Capitulo 2!
1. Chapter 1

**YA VERAS LO QUE TE ESPERA…**

En una tarde soleada ella estaba sentada bajo un árbol, tranquila y pensando en el mundo, la gente y todo eso que lo rodea. Quería salir de ese infierno que estaba viviendo. Guerras, muertes, luchas. Ya no quería saber más nada de eso. Tantos ingenuos, se lastimaban y nada se ganaba. Al menos ese era su punto de vista.

Pero dejando la guerra de lado, que hace ya dos meses había acabo. Además estaba mal por que no podía olvidar a ese hombre por el cual lloraba casi todas las tardes. Quería olvidarse de él, quería dejar de sentirse así de vacía, mal.

Todo era gris, tristeza, lagrimas. Era él único que la había entendido, que le había dado consejos, había sido un gran amigo, pero a la vez una gran enemigo.

Lloraba por esos amigos perdidos, todos muertos. Todos habían sufrido.

También añoraba esos momentos en familia que alguna vez vivió. Hermanos que alguna vez tuvo. Esa familia que tanto había amado y que tanto la habían amado. Habían muerto en la batalla porque ellos eran fuertes y peleaban hasta el final, defendían lo suyo. En cambio ella era la niña queno queríaenfrentarse a la realidad. Imaginaba que en otro lugar todo podía ser mejor, que se podía vivir en paz.

La paz llego a ella de otro modo, esa paz era rara por que no se sentía bien a pesar de estar viva y a salvo. No tenía a nadie con quien disfrutarla. No había nadie. Nadie le prestaba atención, claro, como le iban a prestar atención si no tenía a quien hablarle. Estaba sola en ese mundo imaginario que había creado. Lo había creado para protegerse de ellos. De esos fantasmas que habían dañado su realidad y la llevaron a crear un mundo de fantasía, de batallas en donde nadie ganaba y terminaban al poco tiempo que empezaban. Duraban aproximadamente 3 días cada una y esos días eran meses, y después venía la parte romántica. Esos amores que se creaba, este era otro mundo diferente, un mundo de princesas y dragones. La princesa sufría porque el dragón quería hacerle daño. El dragón no la quería, estaba enamorado dela princesa de otro reino.

Mientras miraba "al cielo" una puerta se abrió dando paso a una mujer flacucha y de unos cuantos años.

- Noo! – gritaba Ginny – No quiero eso, me hace daño.

- Niña esto te hace bien, te cura, tu familia te ha venido a ver.

- Mi familia esta muerta, respete su memoria. – la mujer no podía respirar, Ginny se estaba vengando por que le habían faltado el respeto a la memoria de su familia, le estaba quitando el aire.

Volvió a volar, a imaginar...que todo era a su gusto. Imaginación que la hacía sufrir cada vez más.

Y así era, la locura había llegado a ella. Desde hace un año pasó a ser Ginny…La loca.

* * *

Hola!...si ya se, no puedo terminar mis otros fics y empiezo uno nuevo.Pero me gusta.jeje y epsero que a ustedes tamiben. dejen reviews sin les gusto, y sino, eh...tambien..jeje

nada mas...nos vemos en el proximo..Chau!

yo-182


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

La Sra. Weasley ya estaba cansada de ir a ver todas las a Ginny. En realidad no tenían contacto directo, por que según el medico podía afectar más la salud de Ginny, solamente iba para informarse. De vez en cuando Ginny estaba con los otros internos pero a veces había peleas y los médicos tenían que separarlas.

Toda la familia Weasley iba de vez en cuando a visitarla, una vez por semana al menos. Aunque no solo ellos iban, también iba Harry, Hermione y otros amigos de su entorno.

-¿Y como fue que llego a el estado en el que esta? – preguntó Matt a la Sra. Weasley.

-Ella tuvo problemas con alguien…problemas amorosos… - "pobre mujer tener una hija loca…"

-Tranquila Sra. No se preocupe, tranquilícese quiere. Le va a hacer bien desahogarse, en realidad cuénteme si usted quiere no se olvide que soy un desconocido que solamente se preocupo por usted, como la vi llorando… -

-Gracias hijo…- (es una manera de decir..jeje) – Ella esta mal, porque una persona la hizo sufrir, aunque no sabemos a ciencia cierta el por que de su estado, pero ella llego hasta querer matarlo…

-¿Y por que lo quiso matar?

-El tuvo un hijo, y ella no era precisamente la madre. Y resulta que a mi chiquita no le cayo bien. - "¿Solo por eso?"pensó el chico .

-Oh…y solo por…

-En realidad los problemas ya venían de antes, pero esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. ¿y tu por que estas aquí¿Tienes a algún pariente aquí?

-Ssi, un amigo. Esta muy mal, vive deprimido y piensa que puede hacer grandes hechizos…en fin. Vine a visitarlo. Bueno Sra. un placer conocerla y ojala se mejore su hija. Adiós

-Adiós joven. Que le vaya bien.

El joven del que hablaba la Sra Weasley era Ryan. Este chico Ryan tenía demasiadas cosas ocultas. Entre ellas su maltrato a Ginny. Nunca mas volvió a aparecer, en realidad nunca más visito a la familia Weasley. Este chico era rubio y de ojos claros. ¿Que chica no se fijaría en él? Solo una loca. Pero volviendo…en realidad Ryan era un chico, además de atractivo, simpático, honesto.( NA: no no era honesto..entonces como Ginny se volvió loca? oO… ¬¬ ahora lo arreglo). Honesto de vez en cuando, pero en fin era un chico bueno, esa fue la faceta que conoció la family Weasley. Nunca pensaron que de la puerta hacia adentro la situación cambiara.

* * *

Hola! mis qridos y amados lectores...donde?o0 jeje...Bueno aqui tienen este segundo capitulo (corto)de mi intento de fic¬¬ jeje.. 

Gracias x sus reviews!...

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**: Gracias x tu review y x lo de interesante..jeje

**Luly Malfoy**: yo tmb soy de argentina! te deje review?..mmm bueno grcias x tu review!

**JM10**: Gracias! El catire sexy..jaja..bueno aca esta la continuacion! espero q leas.

**Replika**: Bueno en este cap. hay una "breve explicacion" de la locura de Ginny..Gracias!

**Cande-dhrmspotter**: ¬¬...bueno q bueno q te gusto..aunq no t guste la pareja hehe...pero no no se muriero todos...en un momento lo trate pero no...dije no los puedo matar son tan lindos! jejej..obviamente refieriendonos a ron y harry jeje...creoq ya t agradeci pero buen noimporta ¬¬ Chau!

**Alyssa L. Malfoy**:Gracias! y no me olvido de mis otros fics..es q se me comPlica...es mucho esfiuerzo jeje..

Y asi termine con las reviews del 1 cap. espero q continuen leyendo aunq el fic les paresca cualkier cosa..jeje...bh si nos les gusta no sigan leyendo...Hasta el prox cap. CHau!

yo-182


End file.
